


Miraculously in Love

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chat happens to look while he's trapped in the box, undisguised, with Ladybug.





	Miraculously in Love

**Author's Note:**

> oh heck this is my first story I'm going to look back on this in a year and hate myself- oh, also, this includes spoilers from season 2.

  Adrien bounded away from the stadium, not believing what had just happened. He had touched Ladybug's hand. Normally, that would not have been too big of a deal, but the typical vinyl feeling of her suit had not been there. Just skin. Ladybug's skin. The love of his life's skin. Marinette Dupain-Cheng's skin.  
  She told him not to peak. She told him their identities must be kept secret. Both were things he knew and understood well. Yet, he still couldn't manage to keep his eyes shut. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The shy, clumsy, beautiful girl who sat behind him. How did he not notice it before? The same, confident smile. The same, beautiful, blue eyes. Oh, those eyes. The ones that kept him up at night, and when he did manage sleep, the ones he dreamt about. They were always there, reassuring him, pushing him on, as if to say, "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. What would I do?"  
  He stopped on the window sill outside his bedroom, and quietly opened it. He jumped inside and made it to his couch right as he detransformed. The still-open window provided a nice breeze to circulate the air in the room.  
  "Whew! That was tiring! Puts me in the mood for some cheese!" Plagg announced gleefully, putting emphasis on the 'ee' in 'cheese'.  
  "Plagg, you're _alway_ s in the mood for cheese," I responded, trying not to let out the fact that my whole life may or may not have just changed. Even if he did sound sad, Plagg probably wouldn't notice and continue to devour unhealthy amounts of camembert.  
  "So," Plagg started, muffled by the large hunk of cheese in front of his face. "what do you think of Ladybug _now_?"  
  "Uh- um, what?"  
  "Now that you know her identity, y'know."  
  "You saw that?"  
  "Kid, I didn't have to see it. The strange gasping noises kind of gave it away."  
  I gaped. Had I really gasped when I saw? What if Ladybug- or, Marinette, rather- had heard him? Would she ever forgive him? Oh, what if she never trusted him again and hated him for the rest of his life? He knew he was thinking crazy, they were partners, and she probably didn't even notice.  
  How would he treat her at school now? He couldn't just treat her the same. He had been trying to improve his friendship with her recently, seeing as she always seemed nervous and shy around him, stuttering and avoiding conversation if at all possible. They had done several things recently together, like dancing at Chloe's party, hanging out with Alya and Nino (or DJ WiFi, as Marinette liked to call it).  
  Adrien cringed. He had even confessed to Marinette, as Chat Noir, that he loved Ladybug. He had shown her his plans for Ladybug on the rooftop. He had told _Ladybug_ that he loved her, without knowing it was her.  
  He realized he was staring out the window. He needed to talk to her. Marinette had gladly talked to him as Chat Noir before, so maybe, just _maybe_ , she'd do it again. "Plagg, claws out!" he yelled before even thinking about it.  
  Adrien jumped out his window and used his pole to navigate across rooftops towards her roof. He loved the feeling of the wind as he leaped through the air. The adrenaline he got from it was one of the best feelings in the world. Whether he was doing it for fun, or running towards danger, it was always a great feeling.  
  As he neared close to her apartment-style home, he realized Marinette was actually on the rooftop balcony. In fact, he was staring towards the eiffel tower, as if hoping it would solve every problem. He slowed down as he got to the balcony.  
_Chat Noir_ put his stick down on the balcony behind her and slid down, quiet like a mouse. She did not notice him. "A beautiful lady like you should not be so deeply interwoven in thought, Princess," he said smoothly, as if he'd practiced it in front of a mirror beforehand.  
  "Oh- uh, Chat!" she said, nearly losing her balance and falling railing, having to grab his shoulder for balance. He nearly shivered at her touch. Ladybug. Marinette. Whoever she was, he loved her, and she was there in front of him, holding onto him for a split-second for dear life. He realized he was staring and looked down suddenly, trying to push back the heat that was making its way into his cheeks.  
  "So, Chat, what brings you here?" she said with a curious look in her blue eyes. He looked at the sky before he got too enveloped in them to think. "Oh, I, uh- I just needed company, and you were the first person who came to mind who might accept the mysterious presence of the infamous Chat Noir." Had that been too over the top? Gosh, he had said that he had thought of her. Maybe she wouldn't notice.  
  "Shouldn't you be off fighting crime with Ladybug?" she questioned inconspicuously. Wow. She was asking if he should be off fighting crime with, well, her. He remembered that she did not know and could not know that he knew who she actually was.  
  "Eh," he said cooly. "been there, done that. I just wanted some normal, non-superhero-ly company, you know?"  
  "Yeah, totall- I mean, uh, no, no, not really. Well, kinda? No, I mean," she paused to sigh. "Yes, I get what you are saying, Chat." Man, she was cute when she was flustered.  
  He grew serious. "Have you ever known that the person you loved didn't love you back but you still continue chasing them because you're certain that it's meant to be?"  
  This seemed to touch her. "Well, yeah. I'm kind of in a bit of a situation like that now. I'm pretty sure the guy I like doesn't even acknowledge my existence."  
  He knew she liked somebody, she'd told him that as Ladybug once. She had refused to tell him because it would endanger them. Maybe she could pry it out of her, since she was herself. "Who?" He needed to know. He did not want to know, but he needed to.  
  "You've probably heard of him, he's crazy-famous, another reason he'd never accept me.." That alone made him want to tear apart any person who would never be with her. She was the nicest, most beautiful, funniest, greatest girl he'd ever met. Whoever didn't want her obviously didn't deserve her.  
  "Well.." she paused, looking into his eyes with a breathtaking stare. "It's Adrien Agreste."

**Author's Note:**

> I ORIGINALLY MEANT FOR THIS TO BE A ONE-SHOT BUT IT DIDN'T REALLy work and I got in the zone so don't mind the shortness of it.


End file.
